


Contact

by AngieImagines



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Both are of legal age, Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Dib is trans and bi, Fluffy Smut, It's literally just porn, Just Sex, KADR, Keef is cis and gay, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Older Keef (Invader Zim), One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Keef (Invader Zim), Trans, Trans Character, Trans Dib (Invader Zim), Trans Male Character, kids dont look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieImagines/pseuds/AngieImagines
Summary: Keef and Dib share a wonderful and emotional first time.
Relationships: Dib & Keef (Invader Zim), Dib/Keef (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Contact

Keef gently caressed Dib’s inner thighs, his hands slipping over Dib’s overly wet entrance once or twice before he positioned himself at the opening.

“Hey…”, Keef whispered softly, “You look nervous… are… are you sure you still wanna do this?”

Dib was, in fact, very nervous. This was his first time doing anything sexual with anyone else, and being a trans man certainly didn’t help his case. It’s not that he was feeling dysphoric about the idea of penetrative sex, no. What he was worried about was the fact that Keef, a gay man, wasn’t going to find a pre-op, pre-testosterone man attractive.

For Dib’s entire life up until this point, everyone had called him “she” and “woman” and the very thought of that made Dib want to curl up and die. He was never open about being trans once he went to hi-skool. That was until he met Keef. Keef was different from everyone else. A bright ray of sunshine that kept his glow even into his adulthood. 

While it was quite obvious that Keef was completely accepting of Dib being trans. He always called him the right name, the right pronouns, corrected people who misgendered him in public, and defended him when they insisted Dib was a woman. It made Dib’s heart swell with unfamiliar feelings of love and passion. 

Before Dib could get swept up in his thoughts though, he looked Keef in the eyes, a soft and worried expression plastered on fair skin. Keef’s bright green eyes nearly sparkled in the light and it made Dib’s heart throb. There was something about the way that Keef looked at him that always seemed to make Dib’s legs turn to jelly.

“I-I’m fine!”, Dib finally stammered out, “I just…” He was silent for a moment, staring into those beautiful emerald orbs before turning away and whispering, “What if you don’t find me attractive?...” 

Dib turned back to Keef, who was now smiling warmly, an instant blush taking over Dib’s face. Keef leaned down gently, locking his lips with Dib in a quick but passionate kiss. 

“Babe… I know you are worried about the parts you have, and I know you are worried that someone like me doesn’t like that, but you have nothing to hide. There is not one thing about you that I don’t find absolutely stunning on you”. 

Keef was staring at his lover longingly, his face matching that of a schoolboy with an insane crush. The two had been together for a long time now, but Keef always looked at him with such adoration that Dib felt like the most beautiful thing on planet Earth. 

With some courage, Dib slid his slick lips against the head of Keef’s cock, the two moaning in unison. Keef took the hint quickly, oh so slowly entering his boyfriend while “I love you”’s spilled freely from Keef’s beautiful lips. 

Once Keef was buried to the hilt inside of Dib, he rolled his hips, testing the waters. He was grateful to hear a wanton moan escape his lover, kissing him deeply as he started a languid pace. 

Dib moaned gratefully, wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend and pulling him close, his face comfortably rested against a caramel-skinned neck. Keef gave his neck just as much treatment as his lower bits, leaving hickeys and bite marks all along his flesh. 

Dib could feel himself getting close already, the overwhelming arousal punching him in the gut as Keef rocked himself into the tight, wet heat of Dib’s pussy. 

Dib sucked in a quick breath, whimpering as the heat in his belly came to unbearable levels. 

“K-Keef!... Fuck, I’m so close…” 

Keef smiled against his neck, increasing his pace until he was roughly slamming his cock into the drenched hole. Dib let out a loud keen as he came, his pussy contracting almost violently around Keef. Keef kept pistoning his member in and out of Dib as he rode out his orgasm, his boyfriend finally slowing to a stop as the last of the contractions finally ended.

Keef pulled out with a pant, laying next to Dib and pulling him against his chest. When Keef and Dib were flush, Dib belatedly realized his boyfriend hadn’t come yet. Determined to make the most out of this experience, he reached down his hand, feeling the firm, slick, and warm member that had just fucked him perfectly to completion. 

Keef, already being deeply aroused, came quickly after just a few strokes from his boyfriend, his orgasm taking his breath away as he painted sticky white ropes onto both Dib and the sheets. He sighed, content and happy, his body going limp as his orgasm finally ended. The two snuggled up, Keef taking the ruined covers and draping them over them both. 

“I love you…” Dib said happily, staring up into glistening green eyes.

“I love you too, Dib”. Keef kissed Dib one last time, both of them closing their eyes soon after as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, KaDr go brrr


End file.
